Hydraulic cylinder units exhibit a control behavior which is heavily dependent on the operating point of the hydraulic cylinder unit. A position controller which has been optimized for a specific operating point operates less well or poorly at other operating points.
In order to improve the control behavior, it is known in the prior art to provide what is referred to as a butterfly curve as a control characteristic of the controller. The butterfly curve does not, however, cover the entire space of possible operating points and therefore does not operate in an optimum way in every operating state.
Furthermore, for position controllers for hydraulic cylinder units it is known to perform a respective non-linear transformation for the setpoint position and for the actual position independently of one another and additionally to perform partial linearization of the position controller. This procedure is very costly.